


rumour has it

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: If Sasha ends up in Becky's hotel room later tonight, then Naomi and Tamina never have to know.

Written for Challenge #522 - "rumour" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal / prompt #18 at Femslash Ficlets' Shakespeare Quotes Prompt Table Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set summer 2015.
> 
> so this is a new prompt table from femslashficlets like the sappho poems one i did!! this one is, pretty obviously, with quotes from shakespeare plays and poems instead.
> 
> prompt #18:  
>  _I am not bound to please thee with my answers_ (from The Merchant of Venice).

Sasha can’t help but feel a little nervous when she sees Tamina and Naomi heading her way in the locker room. Of course, it’s perfectly normal for them to approach her, given that the three of them are a team, but what _isn’t_ normal is that they look… almost suspicious. Sasha doesn’t know what that could be about. The only thing she’s doing that’s anything close to suspicious is whatever it is she’s doing with Becky, but they can’t have found out about her and Becky, because she and Becky are _careful_. There’s no way they can know about that.

“We’ve heard things,” is all Tamina says when the two of them are in front of Sasha, which – OK. That could be anything.

“Things?” Sasha frowns. “You mean something about one of our opponents, something that will help us in our next match?”

“We mean things about you and one Becky Lynch,” Naomi says simply, and oh, _shit_. How can they have possibly heard that?

“No.” Sasha snorts, like that’s the most absurd thing she’s ever heard. “What the fuck? Who did you even hear that from? If it was like, the Bellas, you’ve gotta know they’re only saying that to try and break both our teams apart. I haven’t even been friends with Becky since NXT.”

A pause. Naomi and Tamina consider what’s been said. Luckily, they seem satisfied enough with that, and if Sasha ends up in Becky’s hotel room later tonight, then they never have to know.

 

 

And that, of course, is where Sasha ends up. On Becky’s bed, in Becky’s lap, kissing her. Sasha’s hands reach under Becky’s shirt, Becky’s skin is warm beneath her fingertips, and Becky shivers at the touch.

“Take it off,” she tells Sasha when the kiss breaks. “Come on.”

She means her top, so Sasha pulls it over Becky’s head, but at the same time, Sasha’s thinking about the metaphorical mask she wears herself – around everyone, even Becky. That, she _can’t_ take off. She can’t let anyone see her vulnerable, can’t let anyone see anything that isn’t bravado and boldness and everything she exudes onscreen. She can’t even let Becky see that, though she can tell that Becky’s trying so badly to see through whatever walls Sasha builds around herself. Maybe Becky can see through them already and she isn’t letting on because she knows Sasha well enough to know she wouldn’t want that. Shit, Sasha doesn’t know. She just knows she shouldn’t be here and that she really doesn’t _care_.

Whatever. Sasha pushes the thoughts away. Now isn’t the time for that. Now is the time for – other things. For making Becky scream the hotel down, but not revealing anything in the process. Sasha reaches around so she can undo the clasp on Becky’s bra, so she can pull the straps off of Becky’s shoulders and admire her body, so she can lean in even closer and press a kiss to Becky’s chest, so she can forget about everything else.


End file.
